Aria Kanzaki
"I will pump your hole!" -Aria Kanzaki- Aria Holmes Kanzaki (神崎・H・アリア Kanzaki H Aria?) a.k.a. Sherlock Holmes IV is now 18 year old to become a Cleany Troops member. She is a female transfer student of Butei High school. An Assault department S-Rank Butei, who wishes to recruit Kinji Tohyama as her partner after their initial encounter to defeat the IU and exonerate her mother. Over the course of the series, she falls in love with Kinji although she has a difficult way of expressing it. Appearance She is the female teen with red eyes and pink hair that is past waist length. Personality Aria is a haughty girl who prioritizes herself most of the time. She is a very loud and outspoken person, and always expresses her opinions shamelessly. Unfortunately, this pride is one of many traits she has which prevent her from focusing properly on social interaction and human empathy, which in turn kept her from having true allies until she met Kinji. Indeed, Aria is shown frequently to be socially inept, as she doesn't seem to see anything wrong with a girl staying the night in a boy's dorm room and believes merely being kissed can cause a girl to get pregnant, though she was told the latter by her father. Aria is often very bossy and immature, such as when she more or less barged into Kinji's dorm room and declared him her slave, though it's later revealed that she was simply too proud to say "partner." She is incredibly short-tempered, often threatening to shoot Kinji or anyone else who annoys her. What makes her angrier than anything else, however, is whenever someone brings up relationships. Aria is a celibate (someone who has no interest in romantic or sexual relations), claiming that relationships are nothing but a waste of time, and even goes so far as to look down on people who think otherwise. Plus, Aria will distance herself from people who have hurt her really badly or betrayed her as shown when she ends her friendship with Reki after she claims Kinji as her husband, and sees Kinji as a traitor for trying to make peace with his half-sister Kaname, so soon after she had tried to kill her and the other Baskerville girls, creating a deconstructing relationship between the two. Aria is also unshakably determined, and makes it clear early on that she hates words like "tired" and "impossible", claiming they're just excuses people use to hide that they are scared of their full potential. However, Kinji suspects her attitude towards those words are actually the result of being an aristocrat and growing up in a society of "winners", which has resulted in a lack of understanding for those who are weak, poor or hopeless. She is also very stubborn and prideful and hates to admit when she's made a mistake, to the point that she'll often demand proof from people before she'll believe something that goes against her initial assumption. In addition, she is very much the kind of person who doesn't take 'no' for an answer, going so far as to stay the night in Kinji's apartment until he reluctantly agreed to become her partner. Despite her immaturity and egotistical attitude, Aria is very dedicated to her loved ones and cares for them deeply, especially her mother and Kinji. She is extremely loyal to and trusts her fellow Butei, since the first rule of being a Butei is to put one's faith in others, and is even willing to risk her life to save someone she doesn't know, which is how she and Kinji first met. She's also aware that she can be overbearing at times, though she nevertheless insists that it's for her friends' own good. She loves cute things and sweets, especially peach buns, eating at least seven on the night she met Kinji. Despite her battle skill, she is scared of thunder and is still able to feel fear whenever she goes too far like when Kinji gets really angry. In general, Aria is a lot more fragile than she likes to admit; although she pretended she didn't care at the time, Kinji saying he despised her shortly after they met really hurt her and it takes him kissing her to convince her that he doesn't. While she's certainly intelligent, Aria inherited none of her ancestor's incredible deduction abilities, and is called the "Defective Holmes" as a result. Interestingly, she seems to have no problem with admitting this flaw, despite her otherwise prideful nature. To make up for this, Aria has a tendency to rely on her intuition, such as when she is convinced for certain that Shirayuki is being targeted by Durandal. Unfortunately, due to her inability to explain her theories logically, no-one ever believes her, much to her endless frustration. Aria has also shown the capacity to learn from her mistakes and know her limits, as shown when she gets Shirayuki to form a trio with her and Kinji after they defeat Jeanne, as they were only able to defeat her via the three of them working together. She's more than capable of sympathy as well, such as when she lashes out at Riko for trying to get her to help her steal a rosary that belonged to her mother, only to regret it upon discovering that while her mother may be in prison for crimes Riko committed, Riko's mother is dead, and the rosary is the only thing she has left of her. Category:Cleany Troops Category:Teenage Members Category:Female